Aircraft engine assemblies are developing so as to have an increasingly high level of dilution. This results in an increase of the diameter of the ventilator, accompanied by an increase of the size of the ventilator covers with which the nacelle is provided.
Ventilator covers, which are generally articulated to a fastening strut, enable an aerodynamic function to be ensured during flight, being followed by the external air. Furthermore, when they are in the open position on the ground, they enable access to the turbomachine and the equipment thereof in order to carry out maintenance operations.
The increase of the size of these covers presents specific problems, such as that of aerodynamic performance levels. This is because, during flight, the ventilator covers which are suspended on the fastening strut are subjected to deformations under the force of pressure of the external air. These deformations become even greater as the covers increase in size, therefore resulting in a substantial reduction of the aerodynamic performance levels of the engine assembly. Another problem connected with the covers having large dimensions is the risk of interaction with the tips of movable flaps of the leading edge of the wing unit during maximum opening. From the prior art, there is, for example, known the document WO 2010/007218 which proposes foldable ventilator covers which are suspended in the region of the junction between the fuselage and the strut, the strut being laterally fixed to the fuselage at the rear portion of the aircraft. However, this solution does not solve the problems set out above, which are linked to the aerodynamic performance levels and to the risks of interactions.
There is therefore a need for optimization of the design of ventilator covers with which the nacelles of aircraft engine assemblies are provided.